


Kim Possible: Shield Instructor

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Reconstruction [11]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: Fourteen years after Warmonga was defeated, Kim has joined Shield and is now training a new generation.
Series: Reconstruction [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295





	Kim Possible: Shield Instructor

It had been fourteen years since Warmonga tried to invade Earth. Team Possible had officially joined the Global Justice. Kim rose through the ranks and became an official agent of Shield. She missed the days when it was just her own personal Taskforce but Team Possible had gone as far as they could on their own, the organisation could not go on any further so they joined Global Justice which turned out to be part of an even bigger organisation, Shield.

Kim Possible was now thirty one years old and in charge of training new agents for Shield. Their newest recruit was Dakota Steven, a fourteen year blonde girl. 

"So what made you wanna join us?" she asked.

"I always dreamed of being a super spy"

Kim noted that this wasn't an weirder than how she managed to get the job by trying to babysit.

"Are your parents okay with this?"

"They don't know I'm here" said Dakota.

Kim wasn't surprised. Not many parents would be cool with their kids going on dangerous missions. In fact, she wasn't even sure if this was even legal.

"Are relevant skills?"

"I'm good as gymnastics" said Dakota.

"Okay, I'm gonna send you on a live mission"

"Shouldn't I get training or something first?" asked Dakota.

"No, I find the best to way to learn is by actually doing it" said Kim.

Kim handed Dakota a dossier.


End file.
